<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Together by slyyywriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392635">Better Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting'>slyyywriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love on Fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes and Reader are just mad horny all the fucken time, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Idiots in Love, Public Sex, Pyrokinetic Reader, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of human trafficking, some villainy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time the team meddled with you and Bucky’s relationship was because they needed you to see eye to eye. Now the team is meddling again because you and Bucky need to learn boundaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love on Fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fucking Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter Summary:<br/>Flash forward since the bathtub incident, Bucky and Reader are now in an established relationship. The team is happy and all but do they really have to have sex in the most random places? Is this how the Avengers are?</p><p>Hello! Thanks to all the amazing feedback and comments on Stuck With You, I have given birth to a continuation of Bucky and Reader's relationship. It's just a crackhead story and I'm tryin to figure out the actual plot lmao. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon was high in the night sky as the team finally gets the go signal to intercept an illegal trade of Chitauri crystal enhanced weapons. The communications devices in everyone’s ear crackles to life as Steve gives everyone their designated tasks, lucky for you and Bucky, you get partnered off to look for the escaped ring leader of the trade.</p><p>Bucky finds him cowering behind a metal door that served as a bunker inside the massive warehouse.</p><p>“Firecracker, got Mr. Whats-His-Face cornered in the northeast corner of the building.” Bucky presses his coms and reports to you.</p><p>“Great, I’m headed there. He injured?” You ask, hand out to burn any illegal arms you find along your way. Whats-his-face grunts as he hits Bucky with a metal chair, regret immediate when it only bends upon impact on his shoulder.</p><p>Without even looking at the guy who now had both his hands up in surrender, a string of apologies from his crusty lips, Bucky shoots him on the knee. “Now, he is.”</p><p>You follow the sound of howling and pass a big metal door to find your very hot, very big and somewhat sweaty boyfriend tying down a bleeding arms dealer. You lean on the doorframe and smile fondly at him.</p><p>“Gods! Have I told you that you look just utterly delicious when you’re beatin’ up scumbags?” you bite your lip and give your man a slow and sensual once over.</p><p>“Might have said it in passin’. But I don’t think I’ve ever figured out what you meant by that.” Bucky purses his lips and pretends to recall something, mischief clear in his tone as he hog ties mister name already forgotten but was the ring leader of the whole shebang.</p><p>You push yourself off the doorframe and quickly jump into his arms. He catches you with ease, pushing aside the criminal onto the floor as he fills his palms with you. His hands were supporting your thighs as you take his face in yours and smother him with a hard kiss.</p><p>Your tongue invades his mouth after he opens them with a moan, courtesy of you tugging on his freshly cut hair. It was shorter than you were used to but you loved it either way. He was your Bucky. The same Bucky who ruined your underwear with just a wink. You clasp your hands behind his neck as you continue to tongue him down, the taste of him being etched into your memory with every swipe.</p><p>“Okay, lovebirds. All floors are clear, bring our target outside.” Tony’s voice crackles into your earpieces just as you started to grind down on Bucky. Both of you ignore him, concentrating on each other.</p><p>As the building quiets down and the clean-up crew start to roll up, you also start pulling on Bucky’s tactical vest in hopes of getting it off of him.</p><p>“You’re wearing too many clothes, soldier. I need to feel your skin.” You pant into his mouth as you slightly pull away. Bucky grunts and one by one clicks on the latches on his gear to take them off. You smile into his mouth at the successive clicks until the vest comes off with a thud on the floor.</p><p>“Your turn.” Bucky pushes his nose into yours and places you down on your feet as you work on removing your protective gear. You slide down the zipper over your chest and shed the fire retardant jacket before tossing it behind you. You giggle as you stare into Bucky’s glassy eyes, filled with unadulterated lust despite having seen you undressed a hundred times.</p><p>He licks his lip as he stares at your chest, admiring how your breasts were shaped to fit his hands perfectly. He’s back on you in an instant, metal arm reaching beneath the hem of your pants and through your soaked panties, middle finger swiping into your slit. You let out a throaty moan at the contact before you pull him back into you with a hand behind his neck.</p><p>In the next minute, only the dirty sounds of pleasure can be heard echoing in the abandoned floor.</p><p>Meanwhile, the team downstairs are gathering around in confusion as both of you have been quiet over the comms. Worried that something might have happened, Sam Wilson volunteers to fly up to your floor’s window to check up on you only to be greeted by something he always dreads to see. He’s slightly wishing his night vision goggles malfunction.</p><p>“Guys, you’re not going to believe what’s happening.” Sam presses on his in-ear to inform the ground team who all look up to Sam hovering next to the windows. “Video coming in hot. Disturbingly hot!”</p><p>Tony pulls Sam’s feed into a hologram from his arm and they all squint simultaneously to get a better look at what it was about.</p><p>“You gotta be shittin’ me!” Steve Rogers groans at the footage being played.</p><p>“Language! But also, yes, what the ever loving fuck?” Tony yells as he cuts out the video and looks up the building. “Sparky! Barnes! Stop playing hide the super zucchini!”</p><p>“Jesus—Bucky! Do you copy?” Steve yells into his own comms.</p><p>At that moment, the yelling in your ears makes you flinch at the same time Bucky enters you with a single thrust. With a strained moan, you reach for your ear piece and press on it.</p><p>“Ahh—we’re a little busy guys. W-we’ll be down—agh—s-soon!” you manage to rasp out as Bucky thrusts into you in a punishing pace. Both his arms are secured around your waist as you straddle him from above. His feet were evenly planted on the floor as he pushes into you upward. Your legs feel like they were burning as the pleasure starts to quickly build up.</p><p>While Bucky and you are preoccupied, Sam crashes through the window to pick up your target. The poor man was in a fetal position with his back turned against the both of you. Sam grabs him by the arm and hoists him away.</p><p>A loud moan makes him flinch but the crashing noises doesn’t deter either of you.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you people?” the man questions Sam as they near the broken window.</p><p>“Hey, don’t look at me. Give my friends a break, they were tortured by HYDRA for years let them have their fun.” The Falcon shushes the man before tossing him out of the window. He looks back over his shoulder and shakes his head at his two nasty friends going at it. “Barnes! Cum already so we can all go home!”</p><p>Twenty minutes later both you and Bucky Barnes walk out the building holding hands, smiling. As soon as Steve sees the two of you he stomps toward you, shoulders squared, jaw tight and scowling. He had a litany of colorful words for the both of you that had been simmering in his tongue for the past minutes. But before he could reach for his best friend’s neck, Nat and Sam hold him back. You on the other hand push Bucky behind you.</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down Rogers!” Nat, ever the voice of reason and stability reprimands the Captain. Almost every personnel around you was now staring in confusion of what could make the avengers get into a squabble. Especially the always put together Captain America. “Not here! Nobody else knows but us, wait until we can get back to the Compound.”</p><p>Steve huffs loudly you thought the wind from his nostrils was going to knock you out. Natasha Romanoff, professional spy and trained killer, did not really mind if Steve tore Bucky a new one but she cared about you imploding and burning everything down in a two-mile radius if Steve pissed you off. So she does what she thought would save everyone from being barbecued, she helped hold Steve’s anger back.</p><p>“Briefing room! As soon as we get back.” Steve says through gritted teeth but you only reply by sticking your tongue out to him. He flinches again and he gets held back again as well. You cackle and head for a different vehicle from the team. Bucky only shrugs with  a smirk as Sam shakes his head at him.</p><p>---</p><p>James Barnes was smooth. James Barnes was debonair. He was the most popular boy in high school, class president, captain of the football team, president of the astronomy club and all around good boy. James Barnes was straight laced and was every parent’s dream kid.</p><p>James was warm. James was playful. He was his mom’s pride and joy and his father’s junior. He was a great big brother and an even better friend. He took fed stray cats in the alley on his way back from a paper route. Bucky Barnes had your back even when you didn’t think he knew you.</p><p>Bucky Barnes, though, he had been through a great deal. He had lost himself for eighty years and had only recently got it back. Sometimes the stolen parts of him that were morphed into something sinister and diabolical come crawling its way back up the surface. And when that happens, he finds his hands bloody and raw, sometimes a trembling neck is within his grasp, sometimes the cold handle of a gun or knife. A couple years ago such things caused him to writhe in pain as he wrestled with nightmares of monsters and men.</p><p>These days…</p><p>The warmth of your fingers drawing patterns serves as a tether to where he is and who he is at the moment.</p><p>You look at him briefly from where you were seated, slumped low in your own chair, mimicking the posture of someone who was apologetic. You weren’t though, that he knew for certain. You give him your signature smirk as the voices around the room he was in begins to slowly reenter his ears and he returns your smirk with his own. The fingers on his palm are now swallowed by his metal ones, interlacing the flesh with his cold.</p><p>Bucky might have lost parts of him but there were things that retained and even more were gained. He might not smile as often and as openly as before but he has never felt more than his old self than he has in the past year.</p><p>He lets your hand go and places the vibranium on your thigh, giving it a comforting rub as Tony raises his voice while recounting a particular incident. You lean forward on the table with your elbows as you taunt the billionaire about the amount of detail he knew about your sensual activities with Bucky. He squeezes your thigh as you cackle once more when you challenge Steve to get his dick wet as to avoid being too rigid with life.</p><p>The topic shifts as Tony decides to brush everything under the rug as to avoid causing one super soldier an aneurysm. Natasha takes over, going through basic mission rules with additional rules specifically targeted for him and you. The room dims as the presentation slides are flashed on the wall.</p><p>“Baby…” Bucky whispers into your ear, not paying attention to anyone. You hum, not turning your head towards him, pretending to be engrossed with Natasha’s slides. “I’m bored. I need something to play with.”</p><p>You turn to him slightly, eyebrows raised to the ceilings. As soon as your eyes met, he crawls two fingers higher up your thigh before pinching the area where your thigh and pelvis meet. You don’t flinch at the sudden sensation, instead you give him a smile and spread your legs apart.</p><p>Bucky places a quick kiss on your shoulder as a thanks and dives a metal hand into your pants until he reaches past your mound and into your slit. You bow your head towards him as his fingers move, forehead bumping into his own.</p><p>“Hey, no sleeping! Eyes front!” the Black Widow reprimands the both of you and you mutter a sorry and turn to face her. When Natasha resumes her lecture, Bucky inserts a finger into your tight cunt making your straighten your back immediately.</p><p>You clear your throat at the sudden intrusion but retain your attention on the slides ahead. Two… three… four agonizingly slow pumps later, Bucky inserts a second finger making you hold back an even heavier moan. You bite on your bottom lip if only to contain the urge to scream at him to pump into you faster. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on your forehead and on the back of your neck. You clear your throat again, this time louder.</p><p>Steve looks at you before shifting his attention to Bucky. Bucky sticks his tongue out to his best friend, making Steve exhale loudly before crossing his arms and turning to listen back to Nat.</p><p>As the red head announces that as of today no carnal activities are allowed anymore on the jet, Bucky inserts a third vibranium finger into your poor throbbing cunt and presses his thumb on your clit. The warmth between your legs has completely spread throughout your body with every slow thrust he made. Unknowingly, your powers that are often controlled by your emotions had bubbled up into the surface. In the dimly lit confines of the conference room, your gloved hands began to emit a low glow on the table they were resting on. Your fists were clenched tightly as you savored Bucky’s fingers inside you.</p><p>“Calm down, baby girl.” He shushes you but changes his torturous slow pace for a torturous fast one. You kick one leg out under the table and lean ever further towards the surface. Your hands were emitting a bigger glow now.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Nat points out when she sees the table aglow.</p><p>You release a loud grunt as you were getting nearer to your release.</p><p>“FRIDAY, lights!” Tony orders the AI and the illumination reveals the truth behind your powers acting up.</p><p>“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding!” someone yells out, it was probably Steve. He was always appalled at something in this century.</p><p>“Really? In front of my ‘Work Etiquette’ slides?” Nat cries out as she shuts off her presentation and makes for the door dragging Sam with her.</p><p>You bang your head on the table’s surface as you achieve your climax, clenching your thighs together, trapping Bucky’s hand within. He scoots closer and whispers dirty things into your ear along with sweet praises.</p><p>Complaints of disgust echo the halls as your teammates escape another disastrous intervention.</p><p>“On second thought, I think it’s a bad idea to leave those two alone in there—“ Sam skids to a stop when he realizes that it was a mistake on their part.</p><p>Nat turns around and looks back at the crusted glass walls of the room they just escaped from. “No way! No fucking way—“</p><p>Against their better judgment or maybe morbid curiosity, both of them rush back to the room only to be greeted by the Winter Soldier’s dimpled plump butt cheeks moving in a punishing rhythm as he pounds into you, bent over with your upper body lying flat on the table.</p><p>Nat raises an eyebrow as she observes Bucky’s form, impressed with the fact that the man had gotten you completely naked in the time that the team had walked out of there.</p><p>Tony interrupts her observation as he shoves her aside to see what was happening.</p><p>“You fucking animals! We debrief the president of the United States on that table!”</p><p>He roars at the debauchery within the walls that he paid for. Followed by an exasperated Captain who already pulled the fire alarm out of sheer panic and unbridled embarrassment.</p><p>“Peter does his homework on that table.” Steve is now regretting ever having sent his friend to Wakanda to be reprogrammed into being a functioning human being. This was not part of the brief Shuri gave regarding Bucky’s treatment and its possible side effects.</p><p>Sam pats his Captain on the shoulder before ushering everyone out of the doorway and sliding the door closed. Tony orders the alarms to be turned off and declaring he needed to wash his eyeballs with acid to get rid of images of sweaty balls that have been imbedded in his brain. Steve wants to fly to Wakanda, ASAP. Natasha is shooting out text messages for dinner plans with a glint in her eye.</p><p>All in a day’s work of being an Avenger, they guess.</p><p>There’s probably a conspiracy afoot. Things have been moving on their own, schedules changed, elevator doors shutting quickly; all signs of a massive conspiracy.</p><p>Your suspicions get confirmed when you check your mission brief and find that you’ve been partnered up with the Falcon instead of your Barnes. Even before you and Mr. Panty Dropper were even in good terms and tried to kill each other at every bleedin’ chance, you were always assigned to do missions together. So it was pretty obvious people were conspiring to separate you when you walked into a jet with Sam whistling on the pilot seat.</p><p>Sam turns around to give you a salute before pointing to his ears when he sees the confused expression on your face.</p><p>“Hey firecracker. I’m grounded because of our little exhibition the other day. Apparently it’s impolite to have you on the desk after a team meeting.” Bucky’s voice sends a calm over you as soon as you activate your earpiece. You scowl at Sam at the news though.</p><p>“Hey, don’t look at me. I protested but Steve and Stark were insistent.” He raises both his gloved hands in surrender. Not wanting to be the wedge between you and your man. He’s seen you burn half a laboratory down for less. “They outrank and outpay me.”</p><p>You huff out loudly, smoke literally coming out of your nostrils as your powers start to bubble. Your eyes shift color as you can feel irritation convert into something more.</p><p>“I’m goin’ to be in your ear the whole time, doll. It’ll like I’m there with you.” Bucky tries to placate you, getting himself comfortable in the control room with some jumpy agents.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Tell that to my palm not holding your left ass cheek.” You continue to scowl as Sam finishes prepping the jet for takeoff. Bucky’s lip twitches lightly at the comment.</p><p>An agent announces you were clear to go and wishes you good luck on the mission. You take your seat next to the Falcon who was sure that Steve was going to complain about burnt laundry by the time y’all got back.</p><p>Two hours later you land somewhere in the Midwest, right outside the perimeters of a giant chemical factory. Intel suggested that the factory was being used for something illegal due to the fact that it had been inoperative for almost a decade and then went back life three months ago. A surge of people going in and out plus, military grade security and a spike in electric consumption had alarmed the town’s mayor.</p><p>“You’re only there to observe and report back, Team Phoenix.” Bucky announces into the microphone when the jet hatch opens. Arms crossed over his chest, eyes vigilant at the feed on the screen. “God, I hate your team name.”</p><p>“No, you don’t. It makes all the sense in the world.” You respond to his complaint at the bowling team name you and Sam agreed on some months ago that somehow got embedded as your team label ever since then, bowling or not. You nod towards your teammate after you secure yourself, “I’ll take your lead, Wilson.”</p><p>“You hit low while I hit high. Eyes up, stay sharp.” Sam orders, his usual toothy grin tamed into something milder for the mission. You mock salute him and head towards the perimeter fence.</p><p>You lie flat on the ground ten meters away from the fence with binoculars as Sam sends in Red Wing for a scan of the facilities. The place was definitely active and by the amount of AKs strapped into the personnel, there was something devious definitely going down inside.</p><p>“Firecracker, inbound trucks are coming in through the main gates.” Bucky informs you. What you would trade for him to be here. It was always a pleasure seeing him in action.</p><p>“Got them.” You shift your viewing from one building to the main gates as you see the trucks pull up. What the scumbags discharge from them though, alarms you. “Wilson, you seeing this?”</p><p>Sam replies in the affirmative. Red Wing is catching everything in real time. The trucks that just pulled up were filled with kids, teenagers not even of age yet. They were getting lined up and ushered inside a warehouse.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Bucky curses and sits forward. Posture as tense as a cornered cat. He knew exactly how your brain worked and your next words worried him most.</p><p>“We’re getting’ them out, Barnes. Mission is being amended from observation to extraction. Do you copy?” Bucky curses again, louder this time. He yells at an agent to arrange a team to fly out with him in the next five minutes and a ground team from your area to head over there. “Barnes, acknowledge. Do you copy?”</p><p>“Hold that order.” He responds into the microphone. “I’m sending back up from the local SHIELD agents there. Stand by.”</p><p>“Negative, Barnes. These kids need to get pulled out immediately.” You’ve shifted from your spot to right below the fence. Using your powers to melt them through. “Wilson, what’s happening inside?”</p><p>“Kids are being sorted into cages. There’s an area in the warehouse I can’t see through. Must be blocked out by something.” Sam answers, wary about the spike in your behavior. Kids getting kidnapped was always a trigger for you. “Sparky, Barnes is right. We should wait out until we have backup. We’re outgunned and outnumbered.”</p><p>The pleas fall on semi deaf ears. You were already inside the fence, surreptitiously making your way to the warehouse. There was no way in hell you were waiting around for these kids to get hurt. Or worse, turned into some lab rat for someone else’s scientific advancement.</p><p>There are two voices in your ears now warning you to stand down as you flatten your back on the wall just around the corner where the trucks were parked. You hear Sam cursing now, begging you to wait.</p><p>You clap your hands together and your palms are smothered in flames. Your irises dilate before your eyes change color. Your Stark custom made suit crackles as fire consumes your every vein, a protective layer enveloping you completely.</p><p>“Don’t worry boys, I know what I’m doing.” You announce into the comms before running out the corner and starting a carnage with your fiery fury.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Electric Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plots are getting recycled. Will it work this time around?</p><p>18+ ONLY; MINORS KINDLY FUCK OFF, RESPECTFULLY<br/>Warnings: mention of kids in cages (there is villainy okay?), sex while standing, electrocutions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! It has been a while. Who knew being an adult would be so hard? Where is the handbook?<br/>Anyways, thank you for your patience with my writing updates. I hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not worrying was probably the opposite of what Sam and Bucky were doing right now.</p><p>You’re little burst of anger had ended up with you being outnumbered, overpowered and captured by a small army of highly trained and heavily weaponized private soldiers within the first thirty minutes.</p><p>You had told Sam to stay back and wait for backup while being subdued with fire retardants. Subdued was actually a mild word to use here.</p><p>They powered down your fiery ass in the most non-graceful manner mostly consisting of an expanding fire killing foam. The foam enveloped your whole body, taking away the much needed oxygen for breathing and making fires. It was embarrassing.</p><p>Plus the added fact that evil army dunked your ass in a freezing tank while the children you aimed to rescue watched them do it from their cold cages. You might just have officially tainted the Avengers’ brand. Double embarrassing.</p><p>Your body ached everywhere as multiple people checked up on you in the Compound’s medical wing. Was it necessary to be strapped down in a bed in a freezer like room? You were fine. Your ego was heavily bruised but other than that—</p><p>Moving figures outside the glass walls caught your attention and immediately your vitals spiked. Your breathing got shallower and your pulse elevated as the figures got closer. Several personnel were telling you to calm down, asking you what was wrong when the glass doors slid open.</p><p>Your hand burst into open flames and the restraints disintegrated in a blink, the smell of burnt objects turning acrid in your nostrils.</p><p>“Stay back!” you growl at one specific figure standing before you. Blue eyes looked at you in horror as brown ones looked at him in confusion. “Stay back, Soldat!”</p><p>“Oh, <em>shit!</em>” Sam curses and automatically signals the staff in the room to leave. He reaches for a fire retardant from his jet pack when he realizes that he was wearing civilian clothing after getting cleared by medical.</p><p>“I will die before you can use me again!” You scream out followed by a whirring fire ball right at his face which he blocks with his vibranium arm. Wires of all sorts are getting pulled off of you as you try to find your bearings.</p><p>Just then, Bucky lunges at you and pins you to the floor using his whole body. You writhe in his hold, screaming in Russian for him to let you go. Sam seeing Bucky barely able to hold you down grabs a fire extinguisher from the hallway and douses you with it.</p><p>“What the fuck Sam! Stop!” you yell out just as you were drowning in white foam.</p><p>With a last squeeze of the extinguisher, laughter can be heard from beneath Bucky Barnes.</p><p>“I told you he’d over react.”</p><p>“Yeah. We couldn’t even get to the good part.” Bucky shifts and sits on the floor beside you, barely able to suppress the bubbling laughter from his throat.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” the extinguisher drops on the floor with a clang as Sam’s body loses the tension from the emergency he thought had occurred. “I—I really thought you—“</p><p>Legs finally giving out, Sam joins the two of you on the floor. He punches Bucky on the arm being nearest to him, causing you to break out a laugh while Bucky looks at his co-worker with a satisfied grin.</p><p>“You guys are grade A assholes. That wasn’t funny.” Sam extends one thick leg to kick your foot while you snickered at his reaction.</p><p>“Aww, c’mon Sammy. You gotta admit that was hilarious. You should’ve seen the look on your face.” You stand and brush the goop from your clothing, flicking it to the floor. “Also, I’m telling my therapist you don’t believe her sessions worked.”</p><p>Sam huffs as you offer a hand to help him up, swatting it away. He exits the room with a shove to Bucky’s shoulder and you exchange smirks at the Falcon, following close behind him.</p><p>You call out to him, telling him to wait. When Sam reaches the elevator, pressing the button to have the door close in but Bucky’s hand reaches in time and the doors open again allowing you to ride with him. You stand in the middle of both your friends, left hand entwined with your lover while you smirk at your friend.</p><p>“You’ll still help me tell the team that Blue Steel and I should never be separated in missions?” you try coaxing him but Sam only looks forward, crossing his arms on his chest and huffing in residual annoyance. You lean closer, standing on your tiptoes, “Is that a yes? Hmm?”</p><p>With a finger, Sam pushes your forehead away from him.</p><p>“C’mon, Sammy. You know my brain cells only function when this one’s around.” You nod towards Bucky who exhales in agreement, still stoic despite holding your hand softly. “You have to help me pitch to the team that I’m actually better at doing my job when I’m teamed up with Barnes.”</p><p>“Now that’s insulting. We have a higher mission success rate together,” Sam waves his finger between the two of you,” than any other duo aside from Black-Eye.”</p><p>“Black-Eye?” Bucky asks just as the elevator doors open to the residential floor.</p><p>“Black Widow and Hawkeye—keep up, baby.” You answer him and follow an exiting Sam. “Okay, maybe that’s not a good defense. I’ll modify that one, thank you very much. How about, we have co-dependent separation anxiety?”</p><p>“That’s not a thing.”</p><p>“It can be a thing! Our concentration lessens when we worry about each other—“</p><p>Sam stops walking and turns around, pointing an accusatory finger. “Your concentration is not the problem! It’s the fucking! It’s the giving him sloppy toppies in the middle of a fucking stake out! It’s the having sex in front of the bad guys!”</p><p>“We only do that after we knock them out,” Bucky defends and you smile at him.</p><p>“—THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” Sam erupts, shaking the mental image out his brain.</p><p>“Okay! Let me get to the point then,” you let Bucky’s hand go and take both of Sam’s in your own, looking up at his brown eyes,” Bucky and I are better together as a team. He reels me in and I let him go feral. We complement each other in the field.”</p><p>Sam looks at you, eyes glassy and filled with adamant concern.</p><p>“Plus he doesn’t let me get taken and dunked into chemical retardants.” You smirk again and Bucky’s face twitches into one. Sam pulls his hands from you but then shifts into a hug.</p><p>“Hey, that’s a low blow. I really thought they got you, firecracker!” He rubs your back, remembering how terrible it felt when he was pulling you out of a tank, unconscious and pale.</p><p>Before he could take you deeper in his arms, cold fingers pry him off of you as icy eyes stare him down. Bucky forcefully separates the two of you and stand in between to create an effective distance.</p><p>“Don’t call her that. <em>I </em>get to call her that, call her something else.” Sam’s eyes glint in mischief at his hesitant friend slash coworker slash partner.</p><p>“How ‘bout <em>hot stuff</em>?” Sam tries.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Señora Fuego?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Flaming Hot Cheetos?”</p><p>“—ooh, I like that one. FHC! Nice!” you lean to your side so you could be in Sam’s view and raise a fist. Sam reaches out with his own and daps yours around Bucky who then pulls you away and towards your room.</p><p>You can hear Sam complain down the hallway about how your boyfriend was a complete asshole who doesn’t understand social cues. You’re pretty sure he was also flipping him off but you were used to their very aggressive expressions of love to each other by now.</p><p>“Is it really necessary for Wilson to have a nickname for you?” Bucky whispers into your neck as he pins you to the nearest wall the moment he heard Sam’s door slam shut.</p><p>You respond with a whimper as his hands roam your body. You were sure he was checking for injuries while he was feeling you up and it makes you smile. You grab a fistful of his hair and yank his head, staring him down.</p><p>“Yes. It’s how I know he cares for me.” He hisses as you pull harder but it becomes muffled as you plunge your tongue inside his complaining mouth. “Don’t be jealous, Barnes. You’re the only one I fiddle with.”</p><p>You gasp as his palms reach the back of your thighs and lift you up against the vertical surface. Bucky growls as he kisses you harder; lips, tongues and teeth crashing in urgency. Every time he kisses you, he does it like he’ll never get to do it again.</p><p>Swift fingers work on the button of his pants as a metal hand rips your medical wing issued pajama bottoms. With a quick thrust, Bucky is inside you, pushing into your limit and pulling out to his. The hallway is now echoing with your voices, promises to each other and curses as pleasure ripples through your nerves.</p><p>A loud clanging and a cracking of the wall interrupts the both of you followed by your screaming. You look to your left and you see about two feet away, a red, white and blue metal disk is lodge right into the wall.</p><p>“No sex in the hallway, Bucky!” Steve yells out angrily from the living room.</p><p>You look at each other and shrug. Bucky carries you with one hand and dislodges the shield with the other, tossing it back to Steve’s general direction. With a shuffle of his feet, caused by his pants pooling in his ankles, he manages to bring you to his shared room avoiding any interruptions.</p><p>***</p><p>There are hushed voices all over the compound. Side glances ominous in nature and brief rendezvous in the semipublic areas also became rampant. Even the birds that land on the roof seem to be up to something as they chirp less loudly than usual.</p><p>Tony has been in his lab for three days straight. No one is allowed to go in but there’s a specific warning for you to keep out, a poster with a screenshot of CCTV footage featuring you getting caught playing with an Ironman Mark LXIX. You thought it was funny then but not so much now when you can’t have access to Tony’s mini fridge inside anymore.</p><p>When he finally emerges from the lab, he texts members from around the Compound to gather and execute. After this, Tony thinks, there will be peace. He hopes fervently.</p><p>Phones ping and vibrate, leading everyone to the common room. At the sight of you and Bucky dry humping each other while a nature show plays on the big screen display, they hold their breaths. This was their last chance to live out the rest of their lives normally. It worked then, with a Hail Mary and an Old Norse prayer to Thor, it might work again.</p><p>“NOW!”</p><p>Bodies leap out at the signal, limbs thrown everywhere with precision. In an instance, Ironman is behind you, restraining both your arms behind your back, and Bucky is being held down by both his best friends, Sam and Steve, pinning him down to the carpeted floor. Vision then emerges from within the floor and sticks a small metal disk to Bucky’s neck. When you see this, your whole body erupts into flames but your restrainer remains steadfast. With his ghost powers, Vision permeates your fire and sticks a similar disk unto your neck as well.</p><p>“It is done.” Vision says in his artificial voice and floats away from you. Tony, Sam and Steve let you go in unison after his word.</p><p>When you reach for your neck and scratch at the foreign object, recognition dawns on you and you lunge towards your annoying father figure.</p><p>“Are you crazy?!” You yell at him as you choke his armor, palms aflame in anger.</p><p>“Kitten, no!” Bucky’s warning is too late when a surge of electricity jolts you, making you writhe in pain. Seeing your condition, Bucky lunges for Tony as well but gets cut short when he gets electrocuted himself. He drops to the floor immediately.</p><p>When you and Bucky stop doing your rendition of the Harlem Shake on the floor, you get dragged away from each other and placed in opposite corners of the room.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re recycling the plot from season one for this.” You growl as you cross your arms.</p><p>“It’s not recycling, hot stuff. It’s called being back by popular demand.” Tony takes his helmet off and crouches to your eye level. He takes your face in his hands and places a kiss on top of your head.</p><p>“Listen up, both of you!” he points back and forth to you and your lover, who was now staring murderously at your found father figure. “No touching while others are around or else—ZAPPY! No being within six feet of each other or else—ZAPPY! No sex during missions, whether you be assigned in public or private or else—“</p><p>“ZAPPY!” you scream at him in a mocking tone, rolling your eyes. “We get it. You could’ve just told us, y’know? Treated us like human beings instead of lab rats. How does this differentiate you from how HYDRA treated both of us?”</p><p>“You already pulled that card out last season, firecracker. Don’t recycle your guilt trippin’.” Sam reminds you with a gap toothed smile as you see his arm around Steve’s waist. Why were they allowed to do that while you weren’t? This was some favoritism bullshit. You stick your tongue out at him.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” You rise to your feet and push past Tony Stark. Trudging purposefully towards your 200-pound plus beefcake of a man. Bucky also pushes off the wall to meet you in the middle of the room, sweeping you in his arms when you’re at reach.</p><p>You kiss each other but it gets interrupted two seconds in when your disks get to work. Unable to latch onto each other’s mouths, you settle for a hug as strong voltages of electricity surge through the both of you.</p><p>Everyone in the room drops their jaws on the floor. The bravery. The love. The passion!</p><p>The stupidity.</p><p>Wanda who enters the festivities late forcefully tears you apart, flinging you into Vision’s arms and carrying Bucky in the air.</p><p>“We have mission, no?” She tuts in disgust, accent heavier with her annoyance. The men around the room snap out of their disbelief and scramble at what to do next.</p><p>Steve instructs everyone to suit up and meet their team at their designated jets.</p><p>The last you saw of Bucky was him being dragged across the lawn by Wanda in his full killer gear, sporting the biggest, deepest scowl for everyone to see.</p><p>The last he saw of you was your glowing eyes, aflame in the dim lighting of the jet across from his.</p><p>No one was allowed to make you upset, he thought to himself. There was hell to pay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>